The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunmariapri’.
The new Verbena plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number 1800M, not patented. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.